I Did It For Love
by IcyBlueCatastrophe
Summary: Because, she gave him, too many chances./SasuSaku/ /AU/ /Song Fic/ /Oneshot/


Edit, 10/5/09

Yeah...it's 2:00 in the morning and I just couldn't I fixed some of the mistakes that I saw while reading it.

Because I love this song so much, I had to do sucks cause this is my first song fic or whatever.o.o

Finally I'm out of my writer's block.=]]Yeah.. I cutted some parts off from the song.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the song ' I Did It For Love '

* * *

_I did it for love_

_I did it for love_

_I did it for love_

_I did it for love_

_1._

"Fuck this!"Sakura threw the old photos of Sasuke and her in the fireplace and thrashed her desk , on the other room was getting worried for her best friend."Sakura!"She saw her pink haired friend lying on the floor.

Sakura only sobbed as Ino ran over to her."He, he fuckin' cheated on me again!"Ino's eyes widen, tonight, she's going to yell at Sasuke.._again_.She told him fucking how many times and he doesn't listen to her and still shit around with the Karin whore.

But, today Sakura was having it worst than the other broke free from Ino's clutches and ran to her locked the door and lay on her bed, 's been 3 times since he cheated on her. He dont even pay attention to her, always that Karin bitch.

But, She knew that if she breaks up with Sasuke, he'll just charm his way back again...and it'll all start over again..

If only..she didn't fall for his charms, then she'd be out of this hell hole.

_No signs for me,_

_I saw your game but yet,_

_and you still got me._

_2._

Her blonde haired friend has been non stop talking about him."My god, look at those muscles!Sakura, that's what you call hot!"Ino drooled. Sakura rolled her eyes."Please, Ino he's obviously a playboy anyways, don't you have Shikamaru?"Ino looked over at Sakura.

"Sure I got a boyfriend, but can't I just rate that god over there!?He's so hot!"Ino continue to drool, but Sakura just ate her lunch quietly near the Sakura tree.

"You should totally date him!"Sakura scoffed."In your dreams, Ino."

The basketball playing Uchiha looked over his shoulders and saw a goregous pink haired , he thought as he walked over to her."Hey"

Sakura turned around."Yeah?"Ino smirked, Sakura is so going to fall for him, she thought as she left the 2 lovebirds alone without a sound.

Sasuke sat down next to her...and took a bite out of her hamburger."Hey! That was my hamburger!Your soo rude you know that?! Ugh, now I have to throw it away."Sakura took the hamburger and threw it in the trash can nearby.

"Wanna go on a date with me?"

"God, I was soo hungry!Now I don't have- wait what?" Sasuke didn't hesitate to ask the same question again.

"Wanna go on a date with me?"Sakura looked pissed off, maybe cause' she is.

"You rude arrogant, who do you think you are?!?Asking me a question like that after you ate my ham-mmpff!"Sakura was cut off when a mouth collided with blushed different shades of red.

"Just shut up and say yes."Sasuke whispered in her ears and the kiss.

"Y-yeah"

_You touched the deepest part of me_

_You got my heart, it's jumping_

_I told you all of my secrets_

_3._

So anyways, I already called Sakura and she said she was like 3 hours later,I called her and she's still busy!"Ino told her friend,Hinata over the phone.

"_I think that w-we should g-go to S-sakura-chan's h-house to f-find out."_

"Great idea Hinata! I'll meet you at the front of her house." And after that Ino rushed off to Sakura's house.

"Hey Hinata!!"Ino waved a hand to her raven haired friend.

"H-hi I-ino."Hinata mumbled quietly.

Ino was already at the door of Sakura's house.

"Lets go in."

They went quietly into the house, and didn't see a sign of Sakura only place they haven't went to is the was about to open the door and suprise Sakura, but instead she found herself and Hinata in shock.

Moans and pantings can be heard where Hinata and Ino were.

"Oh my..god..let's go Hinata."Ino ran out the door with Hinata hot on tail.

"I'll n-never b-be the s-same a-again.."Hinata mubled softly to Ino while both of them blushing red as a tomatoe.

_Didn't see betrayl_

_One year, two months _

_And now it' all over_

_Didn't think it would fail._

_4._

"You guys have been dating for a year! What's the problem?"Ino looked curiously over her crying friend.

"He's dating another girl, I just know it!"Sakura continued to cry on Ino's new shirt.

"Please, Sakura I have experience at these love stuff, and I know he's not dating another girl!Maybe he's just trying a new type of perfume or maybe he's busy at his place with his family!" Ino helped Sakura get back up and straighten out her friends clothes.

Oh, how wrong you are,Ino..

The Next Day...

"Ready Sakura?!" Tenten yelled to Sakura from the 's a girls day out, and the four bestfriends are going to have fun today.

"Yeah! Just got to get my bag and let's go!" Sakura yelled from her her pink Mickey Mouse bag, she went into the car with her friends.

The four of them were almost mall came close to view, Tenten parked her car in the parking lot and the four of them got out of it.

Near the mall was Pizza Hut, so they decided to eat there and then, go into the mall.

Walking near the Pizza Hut store, there's a alley, and in that alley was Sasuke...and a red haired whore..kissing.

Ino stopped suddenly, and Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura walked over to her.

"What Ino?"Sakura turned away from the sight as Ino pointed it to Tenten and Hinata.

"Oh..My..God.."

_Loving is causing me to change_

_And it hurts so bad _

_I don't feel the same_

_And now my friends are asking me 'What did I do?'_

_I done hurt myself, over loving you._

_5._

For two days straight Sakura didn't eat, sleep, or drink, she was a friends always came to her door every single hour, but she didn't respond to them.

"Sakura!Sakura! Open up this door now!"Tenten pounded on her door put she didn't answer.

Next was Hinata.

"Sakura-chan p-please o-open up t-the door we really c-care about y-you and i-if your sad we're s-sad too!I left a tray o-of food by t-the door! Please e-eat up! Staying i-in there i-is r-really h-healthy!"They only heard a sob through the other side of the door.

Finally its Ino's attempt to cheer up Sakura.

"Forehead-girl! If you don't open up this door right now I'm going to the mall without you tomorrow!Please, open up this door for me, the pig?"Ino begged at the door, on her knees.

Hinata and Tenten only sweatdropped.

_I I I I did it did it did it for love_

_I I I I did it did it did it for love_

_I I I I did it did it did it for love_

_I I I I did it did it did it for love.._

_I know I did you wrong_

_Please forgive me_

_Baby girl, I'm sorry_

_(You know that you did me wrong)_

_Why you crying baby girl I'm sorry_

_Heaven knows I didn't mean to hurt anybody_

_(You know that you did me wrong)_

_Let me take the time to say I'm sorry_

_6._

'_Hi! This is Sakura, I'm not home right now, and you know what to do.'_

"Fuck!"Sasuke cursed under his breath softly. It's the seventeenth time he's been trying to call he goes to her house, he knew he would get killed because her friends are there.

_Sasuke_ yelled into the phone, "Sakura! pick up the damn phone! I'm sorry!I didn't know what came over me..please forgive me!"

He knew he was never going to get her to forgive him like this.

_I I I I did it did it did it for love_

_I I I I did it did it did it for love_

_I I I I did it did it did it for love_

_I I I I did it did it did it for love_

_7._

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, shoving his stuff that he given her in the past,ignoring his curious looks, and walked away after whispering nothing but 12 words:

_"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you with my heart anymore, bye."_

* * *

Yeah...I didn't really like this ending.

I Did It For Love - BoA ft. Sean Garret

Review please.


End file.
